Switched inductor DC-DC power converters and buck converters provide conversion of power from a high voltage potential to a low voltage potential. These types of converters are used in a broad and diverse set of applications. One typical application is the conversion and regulation of power supplies for microprocessors and other sensitive or high performance integrated circuits.
With the development of highly integrated electronic systems that consume large amounts of electricity in very small areas, the need arises for new technologies that enable improved energy efficiency and power management for future integrated systems.